


The unspoken one

by Shinwonblush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sirens, haechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinwonblush/pseuds/Shinwonblush
Summary: A Siren auHaechan is a siren that is mute, he uses other ways to get people.





	The unspoken one

Haechan sat down on the rock as always, far away from the other sirens that circled the island. This island was known by pirates as "the treasure" supposedly the area in the past was filled with treasure but was no filled with the most vile creatures. Haechan felt the waves pass by his fingers, he created a little wave. He heard songs from the other sirens, songs of sadness that could bring anyone in trance was what Haechan wished he could do.

 

Haechan was mute, he never spoke a word to anyone so the other sirens never tried to become friends with him. Haechan moved to the edge of the rock that he was laying down in and looked at his reflection, moving his dark purple hair away from his face. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but all was spoken was squeaks. "Is Haechan trying to speak again". Renjun another siren appeared close to Haechan. He nodded as Renjun looked at the boy. Renjun's was a sneaky siren, his looks looked like they were from a mermaid's, turns out he was a siren. "I heard there is a ship coming soon to here". Renjun would mostly talk to Haechan about everything, his past life, his siblings and how they lived close to the docks. Haechan grabbed a small stick that was blown on the rock bu the wind and wrote "Really, maybe I can get one this time". Haechan laughed as Renjun looked sad "Haechan one of these days you will, and if you don't look at Jeno he hasn't gotten anyone and he's fine". Haechan shook his head, putting his hands to his eyes, he signed crying. "Really, but Jeno looks so happy when he's out here". Renjun looked at Jeno who was smiling, he noticed the other 2 were looking at him and waved at them. 

 

A noise alerted all the sirens, a ship was approaching. Almost immediately all of the sirens got on rocks, clearing their voices they started to sing. Haechan stood there hearing all the voices coming together. He saw Renjun singing and Jeno and the others. He swam to the end of the rocks and pulled out an instrument. It was a violin, the color matched his hair color. He did a deep breath, taking out a bow and putting it to the violin and started to play a sad song. Matching with the voices, he continued to play. 

 

A ship was heard in the far distance, the sirens all grew even more louder, knowing what will happen to these poor people on the ship. The ship grew closer and closer to them. Renjun always was the first one and swam to the ship. Renjun saw one of the people on board and sang, his angelic voice was getting into the person. The person fell and Renjun took them under the water. As soon as Renjun left, the other sirens did the same thing as well, one by one they fell victim to the song. Haechan took his chance, swimming to the ship as well, doing a silent prayer that he will finally get someone. He saw a boy about his age looking at him. He pulled out the violin and started to play it. Immediately the person was trapped. Haechan felt happy as he saw the person move towards him. The violin at this point was his voice, he played it as if he was singing. Every note was a different word. The person waa close to the corner of the ship, Haechan saw him fall and swam to get him.

 

"What's your name", Haechan wrote on the rock, its been a few weeks since he had his first one, the person who had pink hair as a siren said to him in a whisper "Jaemin".

**Author's Note:**

> Hii it's been a while. I hope you like this oneshot. If you like it a lot send a comment I might do a second part of it.


End file.
